In modern day society, connectivity to public networks, such as the Internet, is highly desirable. However, user devices and/or systems that are connected to the Internet are susceptible to attack by malicious entities seeking to access private user information. In the last few years, the information security domain has seen a large growth in data leakage attacks, wherein a malicious entity employs malware to retrieve valuable information from a computer system. As an example, malware can comprise worms, viruses, Trojan horses, spyware, etc. that can be installed on a user device and/or a network device coupled to the user device/system. Some of the malwares capture screenshots from a computer to monitor user activity. Further, the malware can also detect input, typed by the user, which, along with screenshots, can provide a hacker with important and/or sensitive data (e.g., user names, passwords, personal identification numbers (PIN), etc.).
Various techniques have been developed and used to detect the presence of such malware; however, it is challenging to identify the data that has been accessed and/or used by the attacker. Some conventional techniques utilize a honeypot technique wherein fake or non-genuine data, that appears to be legitimate, is included as part of the system in hopes that an attacker will access and utilize only the fake data. Typically, access to the fake data is monitored to detect the unauthorized use of network resources. Conventional deception techniques focus around network and authentication by adding fake information alongside of valid information and require tailored changes to a host per scenario.